Rise of the Fallen Gems
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A few Gems that have fallen during the war had returned after the Crystal Gems went to the Prime Kindergarten
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah guys Doctor Corvus and Writer here with a new story for you guys, now I know some are wonder where is Rise of Fox Hound, well I'm having a few problems and I wanted to post a non Mass Effect story, so I have this story for you guys, and I like to point out that I'm incredibly terrible when it comes to making large bodies of things for storys and this has to be my best work so far, and I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He fells deep in the darkness, nowhere to go only his will to live keep him from being insane, he decide to follow the bright light to the new world but will he be able to find true Happiness and Peace there? Or just to get away from it all...

,

But all and all he was known as many things:

, you

A General

,

A Tactician

,

A Triple Agent

,

A Traitor

,

A Warrior

,

A Prime Quartz

,

Ever since he awoke from the ground few millennia ago, he had always known that he was different, an oddity the others said, when his fellow gem warriors, he was a Quartz, he was supposed to be massive, eight feet tall, broad-shouldered, and immensely intimidating, not him though, at best, he only reached the shoulders of a standard Amethyst but taller then a Pearl.

,

And all the other gems were all "female"!

,

He was an anomaly among his peers, he'll, he was an anomaly among all gemkind, masculine by all standards, without the need to shape-shift, Smaller than average Quartz in a well-planned Kindergarten.

,

But what he lacked in size, he made up for in his unique abilities,

,

Every gem remembered their first day alive, he was the first one to emerge in his Kindergarten, he burst from the dirt at the highest peak of a stunning valley,

,

And in those first moments of life he had waited, wondering where he was, who he was… what he was.

,

At first he stood atop the golden valley, the Sigma Kindergarten, awaiting orders or for someone to find him while he waited, soon after other gems had emerged most were confused by him, out of all the gems he was the only male one they had seen in the entire Kindergarten, but it didn't bother him.

,

The came the Gem War, he didn't know much about it, the gems that mainly dealt with the problem was Pink, Yellow, and White Diamonds, he was part of the Yellow Diamond court during the war for the most part, he fought in many battles, and won most with little casualties, unlike most Quartz's he was the perfect one, no one knew why or how but he was, the Diamonds where so pleased with his work that he offered him his own Pearl, but he turned down the idea and asked for a Peridot instead, that actually caught mostly everyone off guard, why would a Quartz want a Peridot instead of a Pearl? He only said:

,

"Pearls are far to obedient and only work good as instruments for making me look good, with a Peridot she could give me feedback or voice her opinions to me, and would make a better company for when I'm battling on the field"

,

After he got his Peridot the two turned the tide of the war into Homeworlds favor, it was in till Rose Quartz had came along and nearly shattered his Peridot, that's when he found out what made him different then most Quartz's, one, he would risk his own life for his solider's, especially his Peridot, and two, he didn't poof like a normal gem, instead his psychical body would slowly disintegrated into dust leaving his gem behind, he has only been defeated once, and that's when Rose and her defective Pearl had dropped an injector on top of him, spiral spike first mind you, in the Prime Kindergarten.

,

When he reformed he was in the same room with a Diamond and a another Quartz, though unlike other gems these two where male like him, Black Diamond and Phantom Quartz or Obsidian and Quartz were their names, he was rather surprised to other male gems, then he meets another male gem, Kyber BlackRose, he was a Kyber crystal, and he was rather strange, it was like someone had fussed a Pearl, a Peridot, and a Quartz together and he was what popped out, though it was short lived because Rose's defective Pearl had stabbed Kyber in the gem, causing it to split into two, but do to the special properties of his gem he became two separate being, how odd.

,

After meeting Peridot again, who was completely having a nervous breakdown do to him being turned into dust, Black Diamond had offered/requested him for a mission: Work as a triple agent for him, gather information from both the Crystal Gems and Homeworld, the Homeworld gem was rather confused with this idea of working for three different sides, he asks why, and Black Diamond said:

,

"During my time of Earth I had grown rather fawn of the Earth, that and the life forms of this world seem to be rather adaptive when they are put in odd situations at times, I've been on Earth for quite sometime and grown somewhat fawn of this planet and I don't know which side wants to protect the planet"

,

The Quartz was still rather confusing, but if he was working for the Diamond then he must still be working for Homeworld so he accepted the mission, to make sure he and Peridot wasn't found out as spy's they changed their clothing style, the Quartz wore what humans called a suit and tie, the prime coloring was yellow and black was the secondary, Peridot still wore her normal style just replaced the diamond logo with a star of the Crystal Gem symbol, Black Diamond was even was kinda enough to upgrade their equipment to be more effective in battle.

,

Black Diamond had cleared his throat to get the two gems attention, "Just a curious question, your going to need different names, any suggestions?"

,

"Neon Yellow will be mind, Peridot will be Lime right?" Neon Yellow asks

,

"Yes sir"

,

"Well then you two should be ready to deployment" BlackRose (half of the Kyber Crystal) said

,

"Thank you, farewell" Then the two gem agents went to the warp pad and set off for Earth

,

Thus continuing on with things, Neon Yellow and Lime had "joined" the Crystal Gems, Neon found it quite odd but he bear with it, during their time Neon and Lime met some rather odd gems Rose had recruited, first there was Bismuth, apparently she was a blacksmith, first kind they ever met, then there was Garnet, Lime first notice that the gems were both different, Neon found out she was a fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire, he had heard of her from Blue Diamond, since Sapphire was part of Blue Diamonds court that had gone rouge and had taken the Ruby with her so she didn't get shattered, the defective Pearl was an odd one, and man was Neon was happy to have Lime instead of a Pearl, he had met Yellow Pearl and she was smug while Blue Pearl was quiet and probably miserable, this Pearl was down right obsessed with Rose! It was really creepy.

,

Over the years Neon Yellow and Lime had fought time and time again till the bitter end of the war, but when they heard of Pink Diamond of being shattered by Rose seemed to not sit well with Neon or Lime, Rose seemed to be the type of gem to be kind, not only that Bismuth disappeared as well, the Breaking Point was her last weapon made, a weapon that shatters the gem, Neon was going to talk to Bismuth about it when she disappeared, then came the end of the war, where Neon came across something horrible:

,

Rose had poof Lime,

,

And on that day, something in Neon snapped

,

 _Location: Omega Kindergarten_

Neon Yellow stood at the hole he emerged from, it was quite odd to be back after all this time, he never thought he was ever going to come back to this place again, but here he was, at the Omega Kindergarten, staring off into the golden valley that was riddled with holes of different shape and sizes, they belong to solider's that had came out.

,

"Neon is something wrong?"

,

The soft elegant voice of Rose Quartz had caught the Prime Yellow Quartz's attention, Neon had looked the same in the past few thousand years, though now he wore a gold long coat and black scarf around his neck, as for Rose she still wore that large white dress of her's, her long spiral drills were all over the place.

,

Rose had gotten to know Neon for quite some time, he and a Peridot by the name Lime had been proofing corrupted gems that had attacked them, she had recruited them to the Crystal Gems in order to protect the Earth from Homeworld, the two agreed much to Rose's relief, and the two seemed to work well with each other and were very close, but one day Rose notice that Lime was speaking with someone from Homeworld, Black Diamond she believed, was Lime working with Homeworld? Rose had never heard of Black Diamond before, so before Lime could do anything, Rose had proofed her, but after she did that Neon had changed, he was more cold then normal and lost most of his cheerful nature, then he asks her to meet him at the Omega Kindergarten.

,

"Where is she Rose?" Neon asks, his voice was devoted of any emotions

,

"What do you mea-"

,

Where's Lime Rose"

,

Neon slowly turned to Rose, his anger was growing rather quickly and Rose knew that just by looking him in the eyes, Rose reaches into her hair and pulls out a triangular lime green gem stone, as if on instinct Neon summons his energy whip and ensnares the gem in a split moment before ripping the clean out of Rose's hand, the action caught her off guard, for Neon to summon his weapon and lash out in such a short amount of time was rare, especially towards her.

,

"Neon pleas listen, I know that your angry but-"

,

The electric crackles from the energy whip indicates that Neon didn't want to hear her out, "No, it's best for you to see the truth Rose Quartz" Neon's body then began to glow brightly, his clothes sifted from his human clothes to a match Homeworld's style jumpsuit, and to Rose's horror she noticed something plan as day,

,

Yellow Diamonds insignia,

,

Neon had placed Lime's gemstone in his jumpsuit and turns fully to Rose, his blank eyes stared into Rose's saddened ones, Neon slowly backed away from his former friend/ally in till he was at the ledge,

,

"If you want answers, meet me at the Prime Kindergarten so we can finish what you started" Neon said as he jumped off the ledge, before Rose could check if he was alright the roar of a engine had filled the valley, then a yellow and black schemed aircraft had shot out of the valley off to the distance, Rose had been standing where Neon had once stood, his words had stung, after a few thousand years she, Neon and Lime where like a family, she knew that Neon and Lime had a deep bond with each other, she never seen a Quartz and a Peridot caring for one another, it reminded her of Garnet when she first had met her.

,

" _meet me at the Prime Kindergarten so we can finish what you started"_

,

"Neon, why"

,

 _Location: Prime Kindergarten_

Still in his jet mode Neon had flown to the to the Prime Kindergarten, soaring through the air, while in midair Neon had went back into his humanoid form and landed on his feet kicking up dust cloud,

,

"General"

,

Neon had turned his attention to a gem that was behind him, she wore the same jumpsuit as him, her bronze color hair was short and covered her left eye, she was around the same height as him, possibly shorter then him but taller then Lime without her limb enhancements, Neon could remember the time were he had found her gem cracked and he could heal gems like Rose.

,

"Amber"

,

Amber walks up to Neon "So I take it that Rose Quartz knows who you are sir?"

,

"Yes she dose"

,

"What will you do?"

,

"What I do best: I fight"

,

"Will you win?"

,

Neon turned to Amber

,

"It's a possibility my old friend... Amber, I want you to do something for me"

,

"What is it sir?"

,

"The future is uncertain for us, but I want you to live on this world, grow, learn, take in everything this world has and try to see what Black Diamond and Rose saw"

,

Amber looked conflicted at this "I-uh-nr yes sir"

,

A small smile crept end onto Neon's face, thou the sound of a warp pad being used cause the two break up their conversation, Neon turns to Amber, who in return nods and flees from the Kindergarten, Neon turns back around to see Rose with her sword and shield, he could see the conflict in her eyes and Neon couldn't blame her, but right now he couldn't let pass differences cloud his judgment.

,

"I see that you have came Rose Quartz"

,

Rose flinched back slightly at the emotionless tone Neon had, she was far too used to his cheerful side, he was always so... happy at times, especially with Lime around, but knowing Neon he wouldn't hold back against her, Homeworld/Crystal Gem or not, he would go all out.

,

"How long?"

,

"Before I answer that, do you know who I am?"

,

Rose tried to glare at Neon, but couldn't, this gem was one of the few who were very close to her, Neon would always seemingly to keep her spirits up in bad situations or just to cheer her up in general, seeing him like this was upsetting gravely, especially to her.

,

"N-no"

,

"Hmmm dose Yellow Quartz Prime sound familiar?"

,

Yellow Quartz Prime? Yellow Quartz Prime was considered the most powerful gem to have came from the Omega Kindergarten, he and his Peridot had even turned the tables of the war into Homeworld's favor, that was in till he had a injector dropped on top of him when he least expected it and was declared shattered...

,

Wait?

,

He,

,

Yellow Quartz... Neon Yellow

,

Peridot... Lime

,

Neon Yellow and Lime where both Yellow Quartz Prime and Peridot!?

,

Rose felt like an idiot for not seeing it, heck Neon Yellow was possibly the only male gem that Rose had ever met and Yellow Quartz was male as well, how did she not see it!? But what Rose was more curious about was if they were part of Yellow Diamonds court, why was Lime speaking to Black Diamond?

,

'Seems she finally caught on' Neon thought as he saw the shocked look on her face,

,

"Now you asked how long, well remember when you dropped that injector on top of me?" Rose nods sadly, "Well some gems from Black Diamonds court/faction had found me and Lime, after I reformed Black Diamond or Obsidian as he calls himself offered me a mission, normally being a loyal soldier like my self I took it, it was quite simply, I and Lime would work as triple agents to see who would destroy the Earth, Homeworld or the Crystal Gems"

,

"S-so all this time was, all that bonding, was just a act!"

,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-no, it wasn't, but that doesn't matter right now" Neon's gems glowed brightly as he pulls out two yellow energy whips, the electricity from the whips crackle loudly and seemed to echo through the Kindergarten, Rose had brought her sword and shield up to bare,

,

"Just you and me Rose"

,

CLANK!

,

With the use of his whips Neon had lunched himself at Rose, but she blacked his attack with her shield and lunched him back with a swipe, Neon, using the momentum of being lunched back, lashed his whip out to latched on to Rose's signature shield and with a harsh tug rips it out of her hand, but not before sending it back at Pink Quartz, before Rose could react to her shield it nailed clean into her stomach, knocking the air out of her, but that didn't stop her, when Neon was in close enough range he spins at a hyper fast rate with his whips, turning him into a literal energy saw blade ready to cut Rose in two but...

,

SWISH!

,

Her sword cuts clean through Neon's whips destroying them easily, as if they were made out of weak components, the Yellow Quartz grits his teeth out of fustian before throwing the broken whips way, 'So that's Bismuth's greatest creation' Neon thought

,

Neon holds his arms out with a 'come at me' jester and got into a combat stance, "So me a good time Rose!"

,

Rose easily dashed towards Neon with her sword, when she was a few meters away she attempted to slash at Neon with a diagonal swing, but was met with him grabbing her arms and throws her over his shoulder with a judo throw, due to the momentum of Rose's speed and Neon's super strength, Rose was sent spiraling across the Kindergarten.

,

"You won't like this!" Neon said from a far

,

Not giving Rose a break, Neon plants his foot down and shoots off towards Rose and grabbed her by the face, before she could break his hold Neon slams her head into the ground, Rose did her best to ignore the searing pain that Neon was dishing out against her,

,

"Is that all you got?"

,

Rose got back to her feet and attempt to slash at Neon again, but he manages to flash way from her strike, Neon mocked her by saying "Pathetic!", as he flashed away from her, shooting off towards her again Neon was going for another grab when Rose had smartly brought her sword up to bare and block Neon's forward assault which causes him to stager back a bit, but Rose followed with heavy slash with her sword.

,

"That's the spirit Rose!" Neon shouts, when she was about to follow with another slash, Neon had grabbed her face again and slammed her to the ground again, "How long can you last?"

,

Rose got back up again but this time she summoned her shield, increasing the size she chucks it at Neon which sends the Prime Yellow Quartz flying across the Kindergarten, the bright Quartz jumps back to his feet and resumes his combat stance,

,

"Ah... I feel alive!"

,

Neon flashes in front of Rose and delivers a strong kick against her sword, the force of the kick was strong enough to create a small shock wave of force, the force of the kick made Rose stagger back some, Neon had followed with a scissor kick, though Rose blocked the upward attack with her sword, Neon narrows his eyes, planting his other foot on the sword and pushes himself off the sword and lands a few feet back.

,

"Amateur!"

,

Rose swerved around and jumped towards Neon, the Prime Quartz had mix of a clam and excited expression on his face as he watched Rose come towards him, "Maybe I misjudged you" Neon said as he dodged multiple slashes from Rose, flashing away from he taller Quartz, Neon prepared another flash step,

,

"Good bye!" Neon shouts as he flashes towards Rose again, but she brings her sword up and blocks him again making him stagger back yet again, Rose then delivers a downward slash towards Neon but manages to catch the blade with both hands, pushing down with more force, pink and yellow sparks began to fly off of Neon's hands and the sword, with one more push the blade successfully passed through Neon's hands and slashed him across the chest but missing his gem, citing clean through his jumpsuit, a smirk spreads across his face.

,

"Ah now we're talking!" The Yellow Quartz's gem began to glow brightly as a yellow single edged sword had emerged from it, unlike a standard sword, near the base of the sword had curved in word and the blade looked sharply pointed (like a katana), holding the sword in both hand takes an new combat stance, Rose had jumped towards Neon again but he flashes to the right leaving Rose to cut nothing but air.

,

"Worthless traitor!" Neon shouted

,

Those words had actually stung a bit, she knew she shouldn't let Neon get under her skin, but considering she poofed Lime, which caused Neon to turn against her, made her even more saddened, the universe must really hate her to do this to her, as if the was wasn't bad enough.

,

Neon dose a enhanced back flip away from Rose "Get ready!" Landing on his feet a bright yellow flash in the shape of a four pointed star had appeared and Neon flashes in front of Rose and delivers slash of his curved sword, which leaves a yellow energy trail behind, the attack caused Rose to fall onto her back, a shout of "You walked right into that!", could be heard from Neon, but before she got back on her feet Neon had followed with another slash of his sword sending flying back again and cutting part of her dress, when Neon was about to deliver his third flash sword strike Rose was able to successfully block it, the force of the attacks meeting had caused a shockwave to tremble along the skies; separating the very clouds above, the flash of pink and yellow sparks had appeared before the two.

,

Neon grinned, he liked this already, Rose on the other hand, looked worried, they swung back and attacked again, the outcome was the same: a violent shockwave that reduced the once cumulonimbus clouds into scattered dots, Neon then believes he should change tactics, his gem gave off a soft golden glow, which Rose took notice of, Neon then starts flash stepping all round Rose trying to catch her off guard, then with a massive back flip Neon lands a few feet away, then hops upward, which leaves a small crater in the ground, Rose looks up to see a slight glowing Neon on the air spinning like a saw blade, while he's coming down Rose brings her blade up to bare, but was a second as his sword slashes into her shoulder, Rose strongly ignored the pain and swiped Neon away with a backhand across his face sending the male gem back onto his back.

,

Neon ignored the pain from the back and jumps to his feet with a shout of, "Say goodnight!" Neon's sword then glows brightly, slamming the sword down debris of rocks are shot out towards Rose at high speed, summoning her shield, Rose was able to block a few of the large rocks while cutting the others in two, seeing Rose distracted, Neon flashed in front of her with his sword in his right hand, Neon swings the sword at Rose, leaving a yellow energy trail in its wake, Rose was able to block the first strike, but the second one hit her clean in the stomach but didn't make a good slash, the third was able to send Rose flying back.

,

"En garde"

,

Flashing in front of Rose, Neon had plunged the blade into the ground while he flashed stepped towards the Pink Quartz, ripping the blade out of the ground while also throwing a large sum of rock and dirt into Rose's face, blinding her for a short about of time, Neon then roundhouse kicks Rose into a interjector, which damages it significantly.

,

"Just getting started!"

,

Neon's body starts to glow brightly, showing he was preparing for a final attack, launching himself into the air (around seventy feet) Neon then launches himself downwards towards Rose, seeing this, Rose casted her shield aside and jumps towards the incoming Neon.

,

Both swing as they pass each other,

,

Everything goes silent as they both land in a crouched position in complete silence with their backs turned from one another,

,

One gem ain't so lucky tonight,

,

Both Rose and Neon lands far from each other, Rose land on one knee while Neon land on both, slowly Neon began to split apart as sparks began to fly off of the Prime Yellow Quartz as body then...

,

 ** _BOOOOOM!_**

,

 **"RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

,

He screams in agony as he explodes I not millions of pieces, he then perishes in the explosion…. leaving behind the sword the gem had once used, Rose had turned around with a horrified look on her face, she had meant to poof him, no kill him!

,

Tears began to flow freely in streams for the now dead Quartz, the only thing Rose can remember is his dying scream "Neon... No!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow writer this is your best work!

,

Thanks Doc


	2. Amber and Holly (Amber and Holey Stone)

Hello everyone and happy Easter, now this is Original speaking, Writer is unfortunately is sick… and sore so he's been out of Commission for a while so Doc and I have been trying to write the stories… also I may or may not have forgotten what story's to update so… yeah hear is a new chapter for three stories and a possibly new story I made. Oh and the new Gem: Holey Stone came, from a pic I seen one time so great job to the artist (The picture is Gemsona Stats: Holey Stone)

,

Chapter 2 Amber and Holly (Amber and Holey Stone)

,

Many years after the Gem War and Prime Yellow Quartz's (Neon Yellow) 'death'

,

Location: Outskirts of Beach City

,

In the outskirts of a small city a oddly looking house could be seen on a hill giving it a grand view of the sunset and ocean, sitting on the ledge of the hill was non other then Amber still in her Homeworld uniform (coloring is black/chocolate brown/bronze) with her golden arm guards on display, she desired to follow her general's final wish and live on Earth, and much to her surprise, she actually liked living here on this rock, everything was always changing, her favorite season she liked was Fall, the coloring matched her own.

,

"Amber?" An emotionless sounding voice asks

,

Amber had turned around to face the newcomer, her slanted orange eye had a slight glow to, it was another gem, her body was a dusty brown and was full of holes, three were in her toros, four in each of her legs, and one in her forehead, which was also her gem, some parts like her feet or sides were missing too, she had shaggy brown hair that went past her shoulders, she also had no eyes just holes were they are supposed to be, instead of clothing she wore a bandage like short dress around her waist to protect her dignity, this was Holey Stone or Holly as Amber calls her.

,

Amber's gaze soften when she see the hole filed gem, "Holly what are you doing out? I thought you were sleeping"

,

Holly's blank expression never changes as she shakily makes her way to Amber, "I came out to see if you were alright, you've been staring off into the distance for quite sometime now" Holly said blankly

,

"Just... remembering the past"

,

Holly continued waking shakily towards Amber in till she trips, the assassin gem springs up and catches her before she hit the ground, it was odd for a high ranking gem to be friends with such a low class gem, Amber came across Holly when she was checking out a one of the Kindergartens on Earth, Holly was a late bloomer as humans would say, she may not be the physically strong but, she was insanely smart, even smarter then a peridot and slightly more creative too.

,

"You still... believe that he... is still alive?" Holly asks

,

Amber looks of to the sunset, "I don't know Holly, maybe"

,

Amber looking down at the Holey Stone gem in her arms, Amber had softly rubbed Holly's head, the action got Holly to stop shaking and goes limply into her arms, Amber had never seen a Holey Stone on Homeworld, she could see why, they had little to no strength or agility or even stamina, so she's obviously useless, but after seeing her do things that even a Peridot would have a hard time doing, what she lacks in strength and stamina she makes up in her insane intelligence and perception.

,

"Holly I'm going to Beach City, do you want anything?"

,

"Just some swish cheese" Holly said

,

'This gem and her cheese' Amber thought

,

Amber had sat up and carried Holly back to the their home, the house wasn't large nor was it small, thou it was large enough to hold a family, it was meant for when Neon and Lime had returned, but Amber knew he had perishes,

,

 _Flashback_

 _,_

 _Both Rose and Neon lands far from each other, Rose land on one knee while Neon land on both, slowly Neon began to split apart as sparks began to fly off of the Prime Yellow Quartz body then..._

 _,_

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **"RRGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _,_

 _He screams in agony as he explodes into millions of pieces, he then perishes in the explosion…. leaving behind the sword the gem had once used, Rose had turned around with a horrified look on her face, she had meant to poof him, no kill him!_

 _,_

 _Tears began to flow freely in streams for the now dead Quartz, the only thing Rose can remember is his dying scream "Neon... No!"_

 _,_

 _Off on top of the Kindergarten behind a rock, Amber had been watching the hole battle and much like Rose, Amber was horrified at the out come of the battle, Neon did say it could go ether way, Rose being poof or Neon being shattered by Rose, and it seems that Neon got shattered in the end by Rose._

 _,_

 _"General" Amber mutters sadly as tears poured out of her single eye, picking herself up, Amber turned tail and ran from the Kindergarten as fast as she could, both Neon and Lime were gone, and she had no way back to Homeworld, she was now stuck on this rock for ever._

 _,_

 _"I want you to live on this world, grow, learn, take in everything this world has to offer and try to see what Black Diamond and Rose saw"_

,

Flashback Ends

,

Neon's words had echoed in her head up till this day, she had promised that she would stay on Earth, but now that she thinks about it, who was Black Diamond? Amber had known all the members of the Diamond Authority and Black Diamond was one of them? She had heard that Black Diamonds were extremely rare on Earth, the rarest even, but still it left her pondering.

,

Maybe this new life was for the best of her and Holly,

,

Amber picked up Holly and made her way back to their small home

,

Meanwhile

,

On one of the many beaches of this city, dull flashes of light seemed to emerge from deep below the sand and the flashes became more brighter by each passing second then… a white hand emerges from the ground.


End file.
